Titanic
by SexyNaughtyBitchyM's
Summary: "Ni siquiera Dios podrá hundir este barco." Ahora mismo este será nuestro escondite donde podremos ser y estar como se nos plazca y ni siquiera Dios, ni siquiera la muerte podrá hundir esto que sentimos, sólo tengo una pregunta ¿Confías en mí?


**Buenas, gente de fanfiction!**

**Al fin hacemos estreno de cuenta conjunta con Kmmy aquí y adivinen~ lo primero que subiremos será algo bastante relacionado con un re-estreno en 3D, aunque supongo que ya saben de que hablo ¿Verdad My Mello?**

Es que si no lo saben es porque jamás han visto la película más lacrimógena del universo! –secándose las lágrimas y apagando la televisión- Por cierto; hola gente hermoosaaa! ;DDDComo dijo my Matty, andamos estrenando cuenta e iniciamos publicando nuestro orgullo más grande *w*

**Shiii, esta cosita hermosa que tenemos aquí fue escrita hace un tiempito y necesitábamos una buena excusa para publicarla(?) -esconde pañuelitos descartables mientras apagan la tv- Esperamos que les agrade este crossover un tanto extraño dirán pero vale la pena leer en este fic yo MXM's Holic, voy a escribir como Matt como ya mencionó por allí arriba mi querida esposa *3* (sip, nos casamos xD)**

Exacto, esta preciosidad fue creada hace algún tiempo, cuando aún tenía posibilidades de ociar por la vida TT_TT -lanzando sus libros por la ventana-

Agradezco tanto que estén reestrenando la peli en 3D! Nos dieron la excusa perfecta para que nuestro bebé viera la luz del mundo fangirl, cosa que tantas veces quisimos hacer, más no podíamos u.u… -sonrojándose hasta las orejas- / Y síp! Con My Matty nos casamos *-* Así que felicítennos w

**Y reviews de regalos de boda no estarían nada mal~ Awww amore no lances tus libros por la ventana, le caerán a alguien en la cabeza D: -se escucha el quejido de algún pobre desquiciado que pasaba por ahí- Ow~ Em… bien, mejor comencemos con el fic xD ¿Estan listos para abordar en el barco de los sueños luego de los disclaimers? :D**

O sea, si no están listos serán cruelmente asechados por el monstruo que vive debajo de sus camas muahahahahah! -yendo a golpear al tipo al que le cayeron sus libros en la cabeza- Devuélvemelos, son míos pedazo de…! -sonidos de golpes e insultos varios-

**-La persigue, toma los libros y vuelven al cuarto de publicación(?)- Cálmate My Mello~ no iba a llevárselos -pat pat- Ahora respira profundo, piensa en cosas muy bonitas, como Yaoi por ejemplo~ y hagamos los disclaimers para nuestro bebé x3**

**Disclaimer: Ok, ni Death Note ni Titanic nos pertenece, por desgracia del mal malvado u.u**

-inhalando y exhalando reiteradas veces- Bien, bien… estoy calmada My Matty ;)

Y es que si ambas y maravillosas creaciones nos pertenecieran, otra sería la historia *w*, como por ejemplo más yaoi en DN y un final menos lacrimógeno en Titanic… ¿Qué digo? Si ese final lo amo por ser tan recondenadamente perfeeecto y asdflakjdslkfjsd jamáshevistoalgomáshermoso TwT! -aura depresiva rodeándola-

**Awww ya ya~ un te pongas emo que me pones emo a mí y si nos ponemos emo, emosearemos a todo el mundo entonces la emocidad se apoderará de los seres humanos y va a ser nuestra culpa y entonc… -Alguien le lanza un zapato a Holic- Nya~ eso dolió aslkd, bien dejo mi rant, ¿Comenzamos con la lectura? Aquí les va! Nuestro hijo precioso **

Esperamos lo amen tanto como nosotras, que disfruten al leer así como nosotras al escribirlo y… ¡Nada! Toda opinión, crítica (con respeto, eh?) o lo que sea que nos quieran decir, nos la hacen llegar vía review ^^

…a Leer! ;*

**TITANIC**

Capítulo 1: El barco de los sueños

**La noche era relativamente tranquila y yo me paseaba por la casa con expresión ausente y algo aburrida. No tenía nada para hacer y Mello se había quedado dormido en sofá viendo algún programa extraño que sabía que le aburriría y le haría dormir un poco. Me acerqué con cuidado hacia él, casi sin emitir sonido alguno sentándome en el espacio libre entre su cintura y el borde del sofá. Observé su tranquilo respirar por unos segundos, reparando en su cabello tan rubio como siempre y su suave piel, las facciones algo finas y marcadas sin que se note el paso del tiempo. Estaba tan perfecto como siempre. Sonreí de lado y tomé el control remoto aprisionado entre sus dedos con sigilo, y preparado para perder un poco de mi tiempo viendo algo estúpido en el enorme plasma frente a mí. El control táctil resbaló de mis manos, cambiando los canales por sí sólo y deteniéndose en uno que al parecer mostraba un documental. Mis ojos se abrieron en demasía al encontrarse con ese viejo barco ahora hundido completamente en el fondo del mar.**

El seco y sordo resonar de algo chocando con estrépito contra el suelo, irrumpió sin cautela alguna el apacible letargo de mi vacío ensoñamiento, sobresaltándome sin evasión y forjándome a abrir abruptamente los ojos. Al momento, noté la familiar y perfecta silueta de Matt apostada junto a mí en el sofá, quien mantenía en su rostro una pasmada expresión, fija su mirada en la gran pantalla en frente. Sin embargo, mucho antes de que pudiese, o al menos quisiese exteriorizar algún tipo de cuestionamiento a su extraño actuar, oí una frase que, por poco, me corta de sorpresa el aliento.

-"Asombrosamente, luego de mucho indagar y tras arduos esfuerzos por recabar pistas, fueron hallados los restos del Titanic, cuyo trágico hundimiento se remonta ya hace dieciocho años. Y que, gracias al valioso testimonio de los hermanos Lawliet, dos de los casi nulos sobrevivientes al fatal suceso, al fin hoy es capaz de entregarnos más que sólo meras teorías."-

- Increíble…- Susurré, observando a Matt directo a sus penetrantes orbes color esmeralda, por completo embargado en desconcierto.

_¿En verdad estaba sucediendo algo tan irrealmente inesperado?_

**Al oír el comienzo del relato no pude evitar que una expresión de completa sorpresa se apoderara de mis gestos, a lo que tenía la sensación tan conocida de su mirada posada en mí, provocándome que voltee al instante para encontrarme con esos gélidos y hermosos ojos, ya sin rastros de sueño quizá por el asombro.**

**No hacía falta que analice mucho la situación para entender que había despertado con el ruido del control cayendo al suelo y el cansancio se le había quitado de repente por la voz femenina narrando firme y claramente esa historia que nosotros conocíamos bastante bien. Un imperceptible escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, imperceptible claro, para cualquier ente viviente menos para él.**

**- Hm…- fue mi única respuesta a su afirmación mientras ambos volteábamos hacia la pantalla con intensiones de descubrir que era lo que se revelaría en ese programa. El fondo del océano era explorado lentamente trayendo a la vista los restos del lugar en donde lo vi por primera vez y no pude evitar sentir el golpe de nostalgia que me inundó a pesar de que intentaba no mostrar expresión alguna.**

Una cámara submarina se adentraba con sigilo a través de los antiguos e inundados restos del, en su tiempo, barco de los sueños. Mientras, a la par, la familiar, pero un tanto más madura voz de aquel a quien yo conocía tanto, se dejaba oír sin prejuicio alguno, relatando esa alucinante historia, tan bizarra y distinta a otras. Y que, claro, Matt y yo recordábamos a la perfección.

Y es que, a pesar de ya haber transcurrido mucho tiempo, la latencia de cada acontecimiento vivido en esos entonces, era algo imborrable. Porque, de no ser por la existencia de aquel afamado crucero, jamás habría conseguido encontrarme con la persona que, sin lugar a dudas, me complementaba en todas las formas posibles, alejándome de la burda mentira que me envolvía.

Sonreí nostálgico. Mientras, una a una, las imágenes de mis memorias, atacaban con complicidad mi mente. Recordándome, una vez más, cada maravillosa experiencia y, como en una especie de transportación, atrayéndome vívida cada emoción.

**Observaba en silencio los demacrados vestigios del barco más imponente y 'seguro' de todos los tiempos, allí hundidos y hechos pedazos por la fuerza del implacable mar. Entrecerré mis ojos que comenzaron a arder de un momento a otro mientras mis pupilas se ajustaban a la falta de luz en el ambiente y el brillo del televisor.**

**Suspiré extrañamente recordando todo lo vivido, a lo que sentía como la superficie del sofá se hundía ligeramente por el cambio de peso y un par de brazos se cerraban con sutileza alrededor de mi cintura. Sin siquiera pensarlo me recliné en su pecho con tranquilidad, mientras escuchábamos juntos las primeras oraciones de nuestra historia, pero sin asimilar las palabras, perdido entre las imágenes que eran raramente recreadas por mi mente, renovando una vez más el interior de esa nave.**

**De no haber sido por haberme metido allí, no estaría ahora con la persona que amo, no habría descubierto tantas cosas, mi vida habría continuado sin un sentido, sin una dirección, sin nada, sólo como siempre, monótona y aburrida… sin él.**

* * *

Deslicé con fervor y ansia la barra en mi lengua, catando el tranquilizador y exquisito sabor del cacao semi-amargo en mi paladar, drogando con delicia mis sentidos. La exaltación en el constante hablar de mi madre, más la apremiante tensión en el ambiente, causaban que todo en mí optase por mantenerse ausente, escabulléndome con mesura al asfixiante contexto que sumía invariable mi vida. Pues, a pesar de parecerles a todos el acontecimiento del siglo estarnos dirigiendo con semejante apuro hacia el puerto central, desde donde zarparía el trasatlántico con mayor renombre y lujo de todos los tiempos, a mis ojos no era más que un nuevo despilfarre de dinero, incapaces de hacer algo más productivo, quienes frecuentaban mi asquerosa y monótona existencia.

- ¿Mihael?- Mirada altiva e increpante por parte de mamá.- ¿Quieres explicarme en que clase de universo paralelo te encuentras?-

'Sí, en uno que no tiene en absoluto que ver contigo. De hecho, ni siquiera existes'.

- Ahm… sólo pensaba, es todo.- Mi voz se oyó suave y sumisa. Que patético.

- Por favor.- Aquí vamos de nuevo, utilizando ese tono recriminatorio y mordaz.- A tu edad no hay razones por las cuales debas quedarte sumido de aquella forma en tus pensamientos. ¡Mejor alégrate, hijo! Ya casi llegamos.-

- Genial…-

En efecto, la despampanante limusina se detuvo, justo frente a la atrayente y magnífica silueta del 'Titanic', cuya imponente y ostentosa presencia, conseguía que todo aquel que le distinguiese, se le quedase viendo alucinado y con la boca abierta. Todos… menos yo.

- ¿Este es el famoso barco que no puede hundirse?- Espeté algo burlón, alzándome de hombros y dándole una afanosa mordida a mi chocolate, observando de frente la, a mi parecer, exagerada aglomeración de gente que le rodeaba.

- Ni siquiera 'Dios' sería capaz de hundir este barco.- Oí a mis espaldas esa aterciopelada e insidiosa voz, mientras sentía como unos brazos se ceñían a mi cintura y me volteaban, dejándome cara a cara con aquel indescifrable castaño cobrizo, cuyos ojos miel me escrutaban con alarmante dulzura.

- Light.- Susurré neutro, justo cuando sus labios se estrellaban contra los míos en un corto beso, causando que mi ceño se frunciese al instante y mis ojos se entornaran con fastidio.

- Yo también te extrañé, amor.- Suspiré, apartándome de su agarre cortés, pero fervientemente, al tiempo que intentaba por todos los medios calmar mi casi irrefrenable impulso por prohibirle a gritos que volviese a tocarme.

- ¿Abordamos ya?- Sugirió mi dictadora madre, a todas señas enfadada ante mi frívola actitud para con mi prometido. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Sabe perfectamente que soy el menos de acuerdo con toda esta intolerable situación.

- Por supuesto, Halle.- Sostuvo mi mano con cuidado, dirigiéndome hacia la escalera de primera clase, donde los pasajeros ya comenzaban el abordaje.

_Perfecto. Otra vez tratándome como a una chica... ¿Por qué a mí? _¡Como me desquiciaba mi vida!

- ¿Necesita ayuda con su equipaje, señor?- Uno de los aparentes empleados lame botas del barco y halagadores de Light, le hizo frente con respeto, haciéndole un dócil recline de cabeza al hablar.

- Dejo todo en tus manos.- Accedió éste, halándome al interior del majestuoso crucero, al tiempo que una imperceptible mueca de total hastío me surcaba el rostro, revolviéndoseme el estómago al ver tal manifieste de cabal hipocresía.

Estaba tan jodidamente harto de todo...

- Bienvenido a bordo, joven Keehl.- Me saludó afable Quillish Wammy, célebre capitán a cargo de dirigir el rumbo oceánico de la solemne nave.- Espero se sienta a gusto en tanto dure la travesía del Titanic.-

- Muchas gracias.- Le sonreí sincero, notando la apacible familiaridad que rodeaba nuestra exigua plática.- De seguro así será.-

- Le construyeron un barco como ningún otro.- Comentó en tono paternal, justo cuando mi madre y Light hacían acto de presencia.- Dé por hecho que su seguridad es incuestionable y única.-

Asentí, oyendo las exasperantes órdenes de mamá hacia las sirvientas, más la nula capacidad de Light por dejarme aunque fuere unos minutos a solas. En definitiva, este sería un largo y tedioso viaje, en absoluto distinto a los demás.

**Reacomodé los auriculares en mis oídos que por poco se caían con mis sobresaltos mientras presionaba el teclado con rapidez, suspiré al oír una enorme explosión justo a mis espaldas y corrí tomando mis armas colándome entre los escombros, pateando ametralladoras sin municiones y cantando por lo bajo, 'Come out and play' de The Offspring,_ Buena banda…_ sonreí preparando una granada de mano y apuntando hacia el pequeño cuartel enemigo cantando el estribillo de la canción con más volumen.- ¡Heey! ¡Come out and play!- y la explosión no tardó en hacer un estruendo lanzando polvo por doquier y yo me echaba a correr mientras reía y preparaba otra granada, hasta que mi música se cortó y bufé._ ¿Qué demonios querrá este idiota ahora?_ Presioné la tecla de pausa para la partida de Call Of Duty y reajustaba el micrófono.- ¿Hm?- dije de mala gana y con el tono cargado de vagancia.**

**- M, tenemos que irnos ahora.-**

**- ¿De qué diablos hablas Gevanni?- cuestioné rodando mis ojos y recostándome en mi silla giratoria.**

**- Nos encontraron. Debemos irnos al demonio antes de que vuelen nuestros departamentos.- su voz se oía de verdad agitada y mi ceño se fruncía de a poco_ ¿Cómo diablos nos encontraron? Puse miles de barreras de fuego y destruí cada historial, cada infiltración TODO ¿Qué demonios pasó?_**

**- ¿En qué maldito momento pasó eso y cómo?- pregunté completamente desconcertado. Mientras cerraba abruptamente el juego y entraba a una página listo para hackear nuestra vía de escape.**

**- El malnacido de Matsuda no cerró bien los directorios, pero si nos encuentran a nosotros, lo más seguro es que vayan por ti primero, habían enlaces creados por él y avatares desconocidos.-_ Maldito idiota…_ murmuré para mis adentros…_ Bien, parece que M tendrá vacaciones._ Copié códigos, inventé unas cuantas contraseñas e invadí una cuenta de banco cubriendo cada uno de mis pasos, _¿Un crucero? No suena nada mal…_- ¡¿Ahora qué demonios hacemos?-**

**- Ya cálmate… toma todas tus cosas y espérame en el puerto de Southampton en una hora, justo en la plataforma principal.- pedí sonriendo y terminando de imprimir los boletos.**

**- ¿Qué demonios hiciste ahora?- _Vaya, es molesto._- ¡Hoy zarpa el Titanic ahí!-**

**_- _Sólo haz lo que te dijo, Matsuda puede joderse, nosotros nos vamos de crucero.- colgué de pronto y tomé un par de bolsos.- Sí, Matsuda puede joderse…-**

**Llevaba lo esencial en mis bolsos, algo de ropa y todas mis consolas, cámaras y laptops, discos duros, programas, instaladores y demás, los computadores de escritorio no me servirían para nada de todas formas. El taxi me había dejado justo en el puerto, pagué y al bajar de allí dejé mis cosas en el suelo para tomar un cigarrillo, encenderlo y sacar mi celular de mi bolsillo para enviarle un mensaje Gevanni. _'¿Dónde estás?'_ la respuesta no tardó en llegar ya que sentí un golpe en medio de mi espalda a mano abierta.**

**- ¿Qué haces idiota?- contesté bajando mis googles.**

**- Esa es mi línea.- replicó él.**

**- No iremos en primera clase, pero la intensión es huir.- dije dando una profunda calada y soplando despacio el humo justo en su cara.**

**- ¿Qué carajos? ¿Subiremos al Titanic?- inquirió él completamente desconcertado clavando sus ojos en los míos con una expresión entre sorpresa algo de entusiasmo y enfado.**

**- Ahá…- fue mi respuesta a lo que terminaba el cigarrillo y tomaba mis cosas para comenzar a caminar hacia donde se suponía que debíamos abordar.**

**- Tienes que estar bromeando.- **

**- No, ten.- le di su propio boleto y llegamos al fin hacia donde una enorme aglomeración de gente esperaba desesperada por entrar luego de la inauguración. Vi la hora en mi reloj y supe por qué las personas estaban tan desesperadas. Oh demonios… ¡Corre!-_ Cuando no…-_¡Corre, se irán sin nosotros! Mierda…-**

**Chocaba con personas, animales, maletas, postes y miles de cosas más mientras Gevanni se sostenía de mí como si él fuera el maldito mocoso, estirando mi camiseta a rayas favorita, hasta que al fin llegamos a la escalera de abordaje.**

**- ¡Esperen, también somos pasajeros!- exclamó Gevanni mientras yo tomaba su boleto y el mío y se lo daba al guardia casi sin aliento,_ Me maldigo por no mover mi trasero en todo el día…_ Gracias a lo que sea que esté allí arriba, entramos rápidamente en el barco y al fin pudimos respirar.**

**Luego de que nos asignaron un camarote compartido en la sección para personas de clase media baja en el enorme barco, Gevanni y yo caminamos por los largos y estrechos pasillos hacia allí con tranquilidad.**

**- ¿Cuándo planeas encender el equipo?- cuestionó él una vez que llegamos y nos metimos allí.**

**- Cuando el Titanic esté más un poco más alejado de Inglaterra, de esa forma se les hará más difícil rastrear mi laptop, tiene un programa específico para camuflarme a una cierta distancia.- dije encendiendo otro cigarrillo y abriendo una ventanilla de la pequeña habitación para eliminar el humo sin que mi compañero se ponga a rezongar o recriminarme.**

**- Eres un mocoso escurridizo.- comentó él finalmente dejando de que una sonrisa surque sus facciones.**

**- No soy un mocoso.- comenté enarcando una ceja y volteando hacia él.**

**- ¡Tienes diecisiete años y eres el hacker más buscado del mundo, y para rematar ni siquiera han visto tu cara aún, ni siquiera saben tu nombre! Demonios, ni siquiera YO sé tu verdadero nombre…- Claro, siempre me lo recriminaba, y es que éramos como hermanos, nos conocíamos desde que mis padres murieron y quedé en ese orfanato a los trece, sin embargo me negaba a que me llamaran con otro nombre que no fuera M. Él me sacó de allí ni bien cumplió la mayoría de edad, sabiendo que al ser yo bueno para robar en la red, no nos iría nada más una vez fuera. Tenía veinte años.**

**- Algún día lo sabrás, no te preocupes.- dije sonriendo.- Justo antes de que muera.-**

**- Maldito idiota.- fueron sus últimas palabras, mientras apagábamos las luces del camarote y quedábamos en silencio. De verdad estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir.**

- Genial…- Dije sin expresión alguna en mis facciones, dándole un fugaz vistazo a mi alrededor. Cuarto atiborrado de superficial suntuosidad, nada nuevo ni especial.

- ¿Sólo eso obtendré de ti como agradecimiento?- Indagó con voz suave y camuflado reproche, aproximándose a paso lento y acechante, cerrando decidido la puerta tras de sí.

_Demonios…_ Odiaba cuando este infeliz se daba aires de adonis conmigo, aún más tratando de sobrepasarse entre halagos baratos y burdas caricias, sin mayor ambición que fútil y vacío placer carnal. _¡Aléjate de mí!_

- Light, por favor…- Le miré solícito, evadiendo el aferre de sus manos entorno a mi cintura otra vez, al retirarme hacia un lado más apartado de la amplia habitación.- Es tarde y estoy cansado.-

_¡Fuera de aquí, maldito idiota!_

- Bien.- Pareció resignarse, dirigiéndome una glacial mirada, en lúgubre contraste con su anterior actitud.- Mañana pasaré a buscarte temprano.- Sin preverlo me alcanzó, robándome un demandante e inesperado beso.- Espero no me falles esta vez.-

Cinco minutos después, me hallaba completamente solo, sintiéndome arder por dentro, ante mi patética incapacidad de cambiar las cosas. Incapaz de ser sólo yo y mandar a la mierda a todos, no importándome absolutamente nada más.

_Soy patético…_


End file.
